Illya Schooner
' Schooner, Illya ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' A very attractive woman in her early to mid-twenties.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 236 *'DOD:' May 16, 2041Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 227, 251 *'Age:' 25 (possibly)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 234 *'Relationships:' Vance Pauley (cohab/husband); Darrin Pauley (son) *'Occupation:' Con-artist Description *She was beautiful and vibrant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 223, 239 *From her Irene mugshot, she had harsh and weary eyes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 232 *From her Illya ID, she had longer, lighter curly hair, fuller lips, sharper cheeks, a mole beside her top lip, a longer neck, and her eyebrows thicker and higher.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 235 Personality *She's the player, the brains, the front man; she had to have finesse to play Vincent Pauley for a year. Vance was her weakness.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 297 History *Vincent Pauley said 'Inga Sorenson' was the name she was using at the time they were together and he left it that way on the records. He doesn't know if it was her realname.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 222 *He didn't know if Inga had run away from his brother, Vance, or if they planned it all together, to dupe him, to use him so she'd have a safe place to stay while she was nesting/pregnant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 **Inga left when when Darrin was a couple of months old. She took whatever wasn't nailed down in his place, his car, cleaned out his savings, and even the little account he started for Darrin. All that was left was a video cube of Vance, laughing, telling Vincent thanks for filling in for him. Vance had been arrested almost a year before, for fraud, or something.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 Criminal History *Before she took the fall for fraud, she was clean, with no busts.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 239 *Aliases **Inga SorensonKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 222 **Irene SchultzKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 ***As Irene Schultz she was collared for fraud, possession of illegal substances, and soliciting sex without a license;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 Eve believes this was twenty-one years ago (c. 2039).Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 247 ***Lack of evidence against Vance, and her confession, made it impossible to hold and charge him. She took a deal and did eighteen months,Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 at the Minimum Security facility at Rikers.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 298 ***When Jonah MacMasters was still in uniform, and hadn't taken the detective's exam, yet, Frisco had him take the lead on the Irene Schultz case. She'd solicit a john, copy his ID, his credit card and, the next thing he knew, the john would have bogus charges on his account. Frisco and Jonah set up a sting and arrested her; she was high and they found illegals (Exotica) and a cloner on her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 247, 248 She claimed an addiction to Exotica and gambling, but wouldn't roll on her husband.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 250 **Illya SchoonerKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 234 ***As Illya, her age was given as 25, born in North Dakota, parents deceased, no siblings.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 234 ***Eve believed Vance got in over his head with the Stallions and offered Illya to them, as she was secondary after his own ass.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 365 Homicide Information *Illya Schooner died about two years after her arrest, about six months after her release, in Chicago.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 233, 251 *Rape-murder by strangulation; she was raped and sodomized, repeatedly, possibly by more than one attacker. She was not bound, was more severely beaten than Deena MacMasters, and showed signs of illegals use.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 235, 238 **Evidence indicated she was partially smothered with a pillow found on scene, and was strangled with the bedsheets. She was found in a mid-level LC flop by maid services, and had been dead for eight hours.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 238, 239 Interesting Facts *Lieutenant Pulliti, retired now, was primary on the Illya Schooner murder investigation.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 247 *Kim Sung was a guard assigned to Irene Schultz's cell block during her incarceration.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 247 *Jonah said she loved her husband, that it was all over her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 250 *She is identified on this page as 'Illya Schooner' as, toward the end of Kindred in Death, Eve said to Vance, "And if I could, I'd charge you with the murder of Illya Schooner ..."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 367 References Schooner, Illya Schooner, Illya Schooner, Illya Schooner, Illya